


Life at the X-Mansion

by here_comes_the_moose



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Father, Fluff, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Motion Sickness, Protective Erik, Raven is Kurt's mom, Sickfic, Vacation, Vomiting, charles and erik are married, dadneto, peter and wanda are their babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: Collection of domestic life at the X-Mansion. Some are series, some are one-shots. All are adorably fluffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a simple road trip to Hershey Park, but nothing is ever simple with the Lehnsherr/Xavier family. 
> 
> Warning- motion sickness

"Okay, do we have everything?" Charles asks, worriedly running around the car. "Okay, we have the snacks, the money, do we have our bags?"

"Yes, daddy, we have our bags in the trunk," Wanda says, giggling.

"Okay okay," Charles says. "Okay we have the GPS, oh god Erik, where are the car keys?"

"Charles, the car is on and we're ready to leave, they're right here," Erik says, chuckling as he puts on his sunglasses.

"Daddy's silly," Peter says to Wanda. The two six year-olds giggle as Charles finally sits down in the passenger seat.

"You're right, Daddy's being very silly," Charles laughs. "Everything's perfectly fine and in order. We're ready to go."

Erik kisses Charles as the kid's cover their eyes and says, "Okay, now who's ready to go to Hershey Park!"

\----------------

After about almost an hour on the road, Peter has fallen asleep and Wanda is playing with her dolls, when Erik and Charles decide to stop at a diner for an early lunch. 

"Okay, so what do you two want for lunch?" Charles asks as they color in their kids' menus. "Ooh they have macaroni and cheese."

"Mac and cheese!" Wanda cheers, causing Erik to chuckle. However, Charles frowns at the fact that Peter has been quiet the whole time and didn't ask for macaroni- his favorite food.

"Peter, honey, what do you want to eat?" Charles asks. "They have macaroni."

""M not hungry," Peter says.

This is an immediate red flag and Erik and Charles share a look. Peter is _always_ hungry.

"Does your tummy hurt?" Erik asks, furrowing his brows in concern. Peter shakes his head. Charles feels his forehead. 

"He isn't warm," Charles says. "Sweetie, you might not be hungry now, but you may be later, so you should eat now, okay? Do you want macaroni?"

Peter nods and puts his head down. Charles shoots Erik a concerned look, but before he can say anything, the waitress comes and takes their orders.

"I hope he's not getting sick," Charles says after the waitress leaves.

"I don't think he is," Erik says. "He's probably just cranky, since he was taking a nap and we woke him, you know how he gets after waking up from a nap."

"Vati, is Peter sick?" Wanda asks, looking sad.

"No, liebling, he's just tired," Erik says. Wanda nods and strokes her twin's silver hair as the three sit in silence, so as not to wake Peter, until the food arrives.

"Peter, the food is here," Wanda says, lightly shaking her brother. Peter yawns and stretches as he wakes from his little nap.

"It's okay if you don't want to eat all of it, okay? But you need to eat something," Erik says, pushing the macaroni towards his son.

"Ooh mac and cheese!" Peter exclaims, smiling and digging his spoon into his mac and cheese. "It's really good."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Charles says as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"See, he was just tired," Erik says as he watches their son practically devour his mac and cheese.

"It's very good," Wanda says, smiling as she also digs into her food.

Charles is happy to see that both twins ate everything on their plates, which isn't anything new with Peter, but Wanda tended to be a bit more picky, which Erik always joked she got from Charles. They then ask for the check and leave.

\----------------

Once again, they're back on the road, with Peter taking a nap and Wanda playing with her dolls. 

"Okay, so when we get to Hershey, we'll drop our stuff off at the hotel, freshen up a bit, and then go to the park," Charles says, looking at his notebook. "I made a schedule."

"Of course you did," Erik says, chuckling, knowing how Charles was always trying out new "parenting hacks" from that Pinterest website and the latest hack was making elaborate schedules for family things. 

"I think this hack is probably the best," Charles says. "It really helps me be more organized and it allows me to let out my creative side."

Erik smirks and says, "I know another way we could let out that creative side."

Charles raises his eyebrows and is about to respond when a small voice pipes up from the back seat.

"Daddy, I think Peter's sick," Wanda says, looking as though she might cry.

"Oh sweetie, what makes you say that?" Charles asks, turning to Erik with a look of concern.

"His tummy's making icky noises," Wanda says, frowning.

"Honey, sometimes our tummies make noises for no reason," Charles says. "Sometimes it's just digesting the food."

"What does diges-" Wanda starts to ask, but is cut off by a groan.

"Is that Peter?" Erik asks. Wanda nods, even though he can't see her.

"Daddy," Peter groans, sounding strained, "how much longer until we get to the park?"

"About another hour and a half," Erik says. "Why?"

"I don't feel good," Peter says in a small voice, wrapping his arms around his gurgling and growling stomach. 

Charles turns around to see his son looking practically green around the gills. "What doesn't feel good?" he asks, even though he knows the answer.

"My head feels dizzy, and my tummy feels bad and icky," Peter says before he burps. "Excuse me."

"Uhh, Erik," Charles says, "I think we're going to need to pull over."

"Oh" Erik says, suddenly understanding what was about to happen, "okay, I can't pull over right now, because we're on the highway, but I'll pull over at the next exit. Just hold on for a little longer Pe-"

But Erik gets interrupted by a burp, followed by a loud _BLEECCHHHH_ , and Wanda screaming. Charles face-palms as he hears _something_ hit the back of his chair. Charles turns around to see Wanda sitting as far as she can from the mess and a miserable-looking Peter, whose mac and cheese now covered the floor of the backseat, his clothes, the back of Charles's chair, and some of Wanda's dolls. Just as Charles is about to say something comforting, Peter lurches forward and throws up again.

By the time Erik pulls into the gas station parking lot, both Peter and Wanda are on the verge of tears. Erik turns to Charles and says, "Okay, so I'll clean the car and can you take them inside to the bathroom and to clean them up?"

"Yes, that sounds fine," Charles says. "I'll go into the trunk to get some fresh clothes for Peter." Charles went and got an older pair of jeans and a black shirt, so that if Peter got sick again, it wouldn't matter too much if they got dirty, while Erik went into the gas station to get some paper towels, water, and Lysol. Charles opens the door to the back seat and helps Wanda and Peter climb over the mess.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Peter says, sniffling.

"Oh, Peter, there's nothing to apologize for," Charles says as they walk towards the gas station. "You weren't feeling well and you threw up, you couldn't control it, no one can control it. When the body wants to throw up, it throws up. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up, and then we'll get some gat-"

However, Charles gets interrupted by Peter suddenly stopping and projectile-vomiting across the parking lot. Charles holds the boy so he doesn't fall over, and Wanda rubs her twin's back. "Poor baby, you're really not feeling good, are you, sweetie. It's okay. Let's clean up and get some gatorade and crackers."

Once Peter finishes being sick, they go into the bathroom and Charles sits Peter on the counter. He removes Peter's puke-covered clothes, rinses them under the sink, and puts them into the plastic bag Wanda's holding. He then wets a paper towel and wipes Peter's mouth and face. He then wets another one to wipe down the rest of his body, before putting the fresh set of clothes on him.

"Does your tummy still feel icky?" Charles asks. Peter shakes his head, as if the poor thing is afraid of opening his mouth. "Do you still feel dizzy?" Charles asks. Peter does the so-so motion with his hand. "Do you think you'll be okay to go outside so we can get the gatorade and crackers?" Peter shakes his head and looks down at his feet, obviously embarrassed.

"Hey," Charles says softly, "don't feel embarrassed, sweetie. Everyone throws up; sure it isn't the prettiest thing, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Daddy's right, Peter," Wanda says, rubbing her twin's head. "Remember that time you made me laugh so hard that milk came out of my nose?" That earns a small smile from Peter. "Well, I was embarrassed about that at first, but then Vati told me that he made Daddy do that on their first date, but he still loves Daddy and they're married. So it's okay."

"Okay," Peter says in a small voice, smiling at his sister.

"Alright, then," Charles says, taking the bag from Wanda and lifting Peter off the counter and placing him on the ground. They then walk out into the gas station and grab a pack of saltines and Peter picks the white gatorade, since, according to him, it looks just like his hair. 

"Daddy, can I get some chocolate?" Wanda asks, pointing at the wide selection of candy bars. "They have a sale."

"Can I have chocolate, too?" Peter asks.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Charles says. "Chocolate might upset your tummy and make you throw up again." Charles sees how the twins' faces fall, and then says, "Okay, we can buy them, but we need to save them for later, okay?"

Both of the twins smile and grab a chocolate bar for themselves and Charles even grabs one for himself and another for Erik. They then walk back out to the car, which Erik has managed to finish cleaning and get smelling a lot better.

"Babe, I got you some chocolate," Charles says, holding out the Reese's to Erik.

Erik pales a bit before replying, "Maybe later, Charles." Charles chuckles at how his super badass, former Nazi-hunter husband was squeamish at the bodily functions of a six year-old.

Erik then kneels down to Peter's, who's now sitting in his booster seat sipping his gatorade and eating some crackers, eye-level. "Hey, Peter, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I think so," Peter replies. "My tummy doesn't feel so icky anymore."

"That's good, liebling," Erik says, ruffling his and Wanda's hairs. He then turns to Charles and says, "Maybe he just got a bad batch of macaroni, or it just didn't agree with him."

"I hope so," Charles sighs. "It would be awful if he got sick."

Erik frowns before kissing Charles and saying, "Hey, it's okay, don't worry so much. In worst-case scenario, I'll stay with him in the hotel and you go out with Wanda, or we could always stay an extra day so he can have fun. C'mon, let's get back on the road."

However, after driving for another twenty minutes or so, Peter speaks up. 

"Daddy, I don't feel good again," Peter whines, clutching his queasy stomach. Erik almost immediately pulls onto the side of the road and Charles helps his slightly-green son out of the car and over to a bush, where he can throw up with at least some privacy.

After about five minutes, Peter says, "I feel better now." Then it all hits Charles. The dizziness. The sudden nausea and vomiting. How Peter feels better after exiting the car. Their son didn't eat some bad macaroni, he was just carsick.

"Okay, sweetie, go sit in the car while I talk to your dad," Charles says. Peter nods and goes into the car to play with Wanda, while Charles knocks on the window and motions for Erik to come outside.

"What's wrong, is he okay? Did he get sick again?" Erik asks, furrowing his brows and frowning. _He's such a good father._ Charles thinks to himself, smiling.

"No, he's okay, but I think I found out what the problem is," Charles says.

"Oh please don't tell me he took something from Hank's lab again," Erik sighs.

"No, thank god he didn't," Charles chuckles, remembering how the last time Peter did, that he was bouncing off the walls for a week. "I think he's carsick."

Erik furrows his brows as if he's piecing it all together, and then does a silent _Ohhh_ , before asking, "How can we help him?"

"Well, thankfully Pinterest recommended this road trip survival kit, and I happened to have put some motion sickness bands in there, so I'll just give one to Peter," Charles say, digging through the trunk until he finds what he's looking for.

"Oh thank god you have that," Erik says. "I was worried this would be a repeat of our honeymoon. I don't think I've _ever_ seen someone throw up so much in my life."

Charles face goes red before he says, "It was then that I learned that I would never eat paella again; even though it was very tasty, I can hardly look at it ever since then."

Erik chuckles before saying, "Okay, let's go put this thing on Peter."


End file.
